until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Until Dawn Errors
This is a list of all errors that the player can come across in Until Dawn, overlooked by developers and game testers. Continuity * While inside the lodge, there are no lights on. However in every exterior shot of the lodge, all the interior lights appear to be on. * When Emily suggests finding help to Chris and Ashley in Chapter 4, Matt will agree with her if he didn't look through the telescope. However, in the chapter recap, it will show Matt suggesting to find the others instead, even though it was not what was said. * Below the Sanatorium, Mike opens a gate causing a small explosion at the end of Chapter 5. When the player returns to this location later in Chapter 9, there is no evidence of the explosion. * If Matt falls off the cliff in Chapter 6 and Emily survives until dawn, in the Credits, she will either say that he left her to die (even though the fire tower scene never happened), or she will ask herself if he's dead (even though she saw him die). * If Chris pointed the gun at himself first in Chapter 6, Ashley is not seen to be panicking, but if you shoot her and make it to the door in Chapter 8, a flashback will play out depicting her panicking, as if Chris pointed the gun at her first. * When the Psycho reveals himself in Chapter 7, he is wearing gloves in one shot, and none the next. * During Chapter 6, Ashley can miss the candle lighting up on its own by walking through other side of the room. However, later in this chapter, she will mention the candle even if she didn't see it. Interestingly enough, in Chapter 7 when Josh explains his plan, the scene of Ashley being scared by the candle will be replaced with a scene of the Psycho lighting up candle in the end of Chapter 3. * Regardless of how many injuries Emily receives, the recaps will always show her completely unscathed. * Even if Emily throws her torch in the gasoline when running from The Stranger, she will be seen trying to hide with the torch during the recap, despite not having one. * Emily will not close the door after her and will be attacked by the Wendigo if she fails to shoot it with the flare gun in time. However, during the recap, she is always seen being bitten after closing the door. * Even though Chris hurt his foot while running from the Wendigo in Chapter 8, he easily ran out of the basement and lodge in Chapter 10 with no sign of injury. * Even if Mike fails every QTE while fighting the Wendigos in Chapter 9, he'll get trapped and cornered by one on one side of the Sanatorium (far from the exit), ending the segment. But when Sam enters the Sanatorium to rescue Mike, she will find him struggling right near the exit, skipping most of the Sanatorium section. * When Sam rescues Mike from the burning Wendigo in the mine, she decapitates it with a blunt instrument. However, in the recap, it shows the Wendigo falling over dead with its head still on. * When Mike and Sam re-enter the lodge in Chapter 10, Sam switches on the lights only for Mike to quickly switch them off. Throughout this scene, the light switch doesn't change positions. * Upon entering the room containing the bodies of the deceased in Chapter 10, Mike and Sam will react as if multiple people were killed - using the plural bodies, even if the player managed to keep everyone alive. Factual Errors * Despite having Beth's sweater and jacket, Hannah realistically would have succumbed to her injuries and/or hypothermia long before she was overcame with hunger. * Power in the mines and in the mining facility, as well as the Sanatorium, still works despite the locations being abandoned for more than sixty years. In modern times, the power companies would've rerouted electricity away from these locations making it impossible for doors, gates, conveyor belts and elevators to be functional. *If Chris shoots himself in Chapter 6, he holds the gun directly against his skin. Even though the gun is loaded with blanks, a contact shot would be very dangerous and possibly fatal due to severe burns caused by the muzzle blast and the fired wad still having high kinetic energy upon impact for such a small distance. Despite this, Chris is left unharmed. * When Sam wades through the small pond to the lodge after she escapes the mines in Chapter 10, the blood that splattered on her legs should have faded in the water, but the blood will still be exactly as it was before. Interestingly enough, neither Mike nor Sam show any symptoms of severe cold after wading through the ice cold water in the already freezing cold. * When Mike is running away from the Wendigos in the Sanatorium, he shoots a door lock open and pushes against the door. The opening would barely be enough for Mike's hand to fit through. Yet, if he has Wolfie with him, the animal is shown to walk towards the door, while finding Mike later on. There is no way Wolfie could've fit through the tiny space. * In the Sanatorium, Mike shoots a double-barrel shotgun more than twice and doesn't need to reload afterwards. * The torch Emily holds during Chapter 7 (and possibly Chapter 8) never goes off despite Emily running away from The Stranger/Wendigo - until Emily throws it away. Glitches/Bugs *If Ashley walks close to the left in Chapter 6 in the basement, during the jumpscare of the flying object, Ashley will walk through the pillar in front of her. *When Jessica re-appears in her full outfit and is shown to be alive in Chapter 9, the whole segment is seen glitching out. * When Chris is running away from the Wendigo in Chapter 8, his head goes through a branch. * Emily's head will also go through a pipe in the sewers for a quick second. * When Sam goes down the ladder in the tunnel to the Sanatorium, her leg goes through the first rung. Subtitular Errors *When Sam is struggling to open a gate, she says, "Come on, girl, you can do it." although the subtitles say "Come on, come on, you can do it". *When Mike closes the window shutters in Chapter 3, he will say "Shutters are shutted.", but subtitles will say "shuttered" instead. *If Matt and Jessica are successful in hiding instead of running, and Matt is successful in stopping her from falling to the ground, they will emerge from their hiding spot and the subtitles will say, "Come on, come on come on", but Matt is actually saying, "Jess, come on, come on, come on." *In Chapter 7, as Mike and Chris tie Josh up in the shed, when Mike suggests for Chris to return to the lodge, the subtitles will say, Why don't you go back to the lodge and make sure '''everyones alright, though Mike will say "everything". *If Chris is alive in Chapter 10, he will say "GO GO GO!!!", but the subtitle says "GET OUTTA HERE GO GOGO!!!" *When the recap of Mike in the Sanatorium in Chapter 5 is shown, the subtitles will display his quote as (Matt) instead of (Mike). *Mike can be heard in Josh's hallucinations, however, the subtitles will display his quote as (Josh) instead of (Mike). Incorrectly Regarded As Errors The following are game errors that can be rationalized with a realistic explanation. Please list the error and add an explanation below it. * If Mike still has the machete and Sam was captured by the Psycho, he will cut her bonds and then place the machete through the vent by the bottom of her chair. Neither Mike, nor Sam, will pick up the machete, but Mike will still have it in Chapter 9 when he returns to the Sanatorium. :* While never shown, it is possible that Mike picked up the machete while walking back out of the old hotel. * When Emily gets back into the lodge after her escape out of the mines in Chapter 8, Sam will say, "Ash relax... It was Josh, it was all Josh," instead of Emily's name. :* Ashley sounded alarmed when questioning Emily after she mentions that there's something out in the woods. So, while unlikely, as the line is written above, Sam could conceivably been calming Ashley's panic before reassuring Emily. * Even if the other characters are dead by Chapter 10, Sam will still mention that she will tell 'the others' that Mike and Josh are alright while they retrace their steps through the mines, despite the fact that Sam and Mike had seen all other dead bodies. Furthermore, Sam will call out to others when she tries to enter the lodge. :* While there's no explanation about the decision to split up to tell "the others," it's conceivable that when she reaches the Lodge she could be calling out to Mike and Josh as she doesn't know their state by the time she arrives at the door. Category:Until Dawn Category:Special Content